Healing Your Wounds
by Coconut1214
Summary: Jack was a hyped up, paranoid drug addict because the one person that calmed down was lost forever…or was she? Jacket One Shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost, if I did Jacket would be together.

**Title:** Healing Your Wounds.

**Summary:** Jack was a hyped up, paranoid drug addict because the one person that calmed down was lost forever…or was she? One Shot.

* * *

He was walking through the bright hallway with his hand pinching the top of his nose; taking deep breathes. He feels the pill bottle in his pocket like a brick pressing down on his chest. He tries to calm himself down to talk to the patient he was walking behind, he need to get rid of them fast before the pressure became to much for him to take. "I'm going to need you take an easy for a few days" Jack tells Karen his patient hoping his voice sounded normal. "Make sure she rests" he tells her husband who's pushing the wheelchair.

He walks them out the door and starts to walk around the outside of the hospital. He makes sure that no one is watching and shakes the pills onto his hand and throws them in the back of his throat he swallows and leans back against the wall with a sigh of relive.

He hears the sirens of the ambulance coming towards him and he runs inside the ambulance bay and pretends to be looking at the chart of a patient. He hears the usual noise of the gurney being rushed through.

"Female Jane Doe late thirty's" he hears the paramedics say. "Washed up on Zuma beach early this morning gunshot wound in the abdomen, lacerations to the legs and torso and multiple abrasions"

"Why is she wearing parka?" he hears someone else ask.

"Don't know she was wearing it when we found her" he hears the reply.

They finally wheel her past him and he sees her blonde hair first and his heart almost stops beating. He sees her bloody body covered in bruises and the grey Parka lying underneath her and even with the oxygen mask covering half her face he stills sees her. "Juliet" he whispers He thinks it's the drugs in his system playing tricks on him so he shakes his head and rubs his eyes. When he opens the again they are halfway down the hall but he still sees her face.

_"That's not possible"_ he says to himself, it can't be her and it wouldn't be the first time he thought he saw her. He saw her walking a dog down the street; he saw her buying coffee at Starbucks, He saw her everyday in every blonde haired woman that passed him by, but none of them where her and every time he checked he either got slapped or almost arrested for harassment.

He stopped when the ER doors closed in front of him. "What am I doing?" he asks himself out loud "That can't be her" So he turns around and walks back to the main part of the hospital.

For the rest of day it bothered him and it didn't help that everyone in the hospital was talking about the woman that was wearing a parka in the middle of heat wave. He went down to the ER and walked over to the patient charts; he found where she was and took the chart with him to her room. The gunshot wound was a through and through, missed all her vital organs and was already days old and healing he found out as he read from her chart. He stood outside of the room and peeked in, she was lying on the bed all bandaged up the only noise was the beeping of the monitors at her side. He took a deep breath and walked in.

He walked over to her slowly and stared down at her face. His heart rate and breathing increased and he took a step backwards. The woman still had Juliet's face; he fell into the table behind him knocking it into the closet.

Her eyes shot open at the noise. His breath caught in his throat as he looked into the bluest eyes he had ever seen, Juliet's eyes. His own eyes filled with tears still thinking that it was the drugs, if it was he didn't want it to end so he reached for his pills.

"Jack" he hears in a throaty whisper.

He stops at the sound of his name and he looks at her. She knew his name, it is Juliet. His mouth moves but no sound came out. He had practiced millions of time what he would say to her if he ever found her again, but now that she was here and she was real and his mind had stopped functioning.

"Jack" she says again.

He feels her hand touch his and he looks down at it. "I'm sorry" he finally blurts out. "Juliet, I'm so sorry" he sinks down to his knees and grabs a hold of her hand and bows his head.

Juliet looked at Jack with his long bushy beard; he looked nothing like the man she had kept on her mind for the past three years. She squeezed his hand tighter to get him to look her in the eyes.

Her blue eyes shone brightly against her bruised skin and he didn't know how he could've mistaken anyone for her. There was no one else like her in the world "I thought I lost you"

"I thought I lost you" she replies to him and brings her hand to his face. He closes his eyes as he feels her hand touch his cheek and puts his hand over hers. He opens his eyes and uses his other hand to brush a loose strand of hair out of her face.

Juliet presses the button on the clicker to raise her self up more; she winces a little from the sudden movement. Sitting up now she smiles at him, he didn't move when she did so their faces were inches from each other now. "I missed you" she says.

"I missed you too; you have no idea how much" he says with tears in his eyes.

He leans in closer until he feels her soft lips underneath his. Her hand goes around his neck pushing him forward deepening the kiss. He feels her other hand on his chest. He puts his hand on the pillow to keep from falling on top of her as the kiss becomes more intense. They are both startled as the heart rate monitor starts beeping loudly. He pulls away slowly never taking his eyes off hers.

"Jack?" she asks

"What?"

"What's this?" she says holding up his pill bottle.

He looks down at his pocket; she must have taken it when they were kissing and for first time he looks at the bottle ashamed, he lowers his eyes. He could use the many excuses that have almost become second nature to him, but he couldn't bring himself too. He was tired of lying; the lying had driven him to where he was now. He had found Juliet; he didn't need to the pills to fill the void in his chest anymore. So he starts talking, telling her everything that happened in the past three years. She holds his hand as he talks and uses her other one to make sure he looks at her.

* * *

A few weeks later

Juliet was final cleared to go home and was packing her things in her bag. She didn't have much, just a picture of Rachel and Julian and some clothes that Rachel brought her. Rachel, like Jack had been at her side until she was better.

"Are you ready?" a clean shaven Jack asked peeking in the room. Seeing Juliet standing up and walking around the room made him smile. He had been smiling more then he had probably ever smiled before. The whole hospital could see the difference in him. He felt as though a weight had been lifted of him and he could finally breathe. His mind had become clear and he was getting the help he needed to fight his addiction and with Juliet at his side he knew he could.

She looked around the room one last time, never thinking that a real modern hospital room would be one of things she missed about the real world. She flung the bag around her shoulder and winced as it hit the bruise on her back.

"Let me tell you time travel is not fun" She says as joins him in the hallway.

"Time Travel?" he asks confused.

"It's a long story and I'll have plenty of time to tell you everything, but first can we go get something to eat? I want some real food, preferably prepared in restaurant."

"I know a place that has the most amazing grilled cheese sandwiches" he replies smiling at her and taking her hand in his.

The End.


End file.
